


Slip of the tongue

by Golddude22



Series: Random Oneshots [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddude22/pseuds/Golddude22
Summary: Ahsoka is injured in battle and while Barriss tends to her wound, she lets slip something she'd rather not have.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee & Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Random Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709395
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	Slip of the tongue

**Author's Note:**

> This could be set any time really.

“I thought I taught you to dodge,” Anakin said to Ahsoka as he watched Barriss preparing her medical kit.

Ahsoka grimaced at him, then winced as Barriss gently began peeling off the back of her battle dress to get at the blaster wound there.

“How does that feel?” she asked.

“It's fine,” Ahsoka said through gritted teeth, her pain radiating through the force.

“Really?” Barriss asked drily. “How about now?” she asked, injecting her with a strong pain killer.

“Oh, wow,” Ahsoka gasped as her pain vanished “That feels great,” she sighed.

“Good,” Barriss said with a smile “I don't have the energy for force healing right now, so I'm just going to treat it with bacta, okay.”

“That's alright,” Ahsoka said drowsily, and Barriss began cleaning the wound.

While Barriss worked, Ahsoka floated in a pleasant haze, imagining herself back home with Rex and that it was his hands, not Barriss's, that were carefully caressing her back.

And when Barriss began wrapping a bandage around the wound, she imagined Rex's arms snaking around her in a tight embrace.

“Mmm, harder,” she moaned softly.

The hands froze, then slowly withdrew and Anakin looked up from where he was preparing a meal, surprise on his face.

It took a moment for her to realise she'd spoken aloud, then a flaming blush spread across her face.

“Sorry,” she muttered, burying her face in her hands.

“It's okay,” Barriss said, awkwardly patting her on the back and looking at Anakin, who was shaking with silent laughter. “It happens.”


End file.
